


We All Fall Down

by MsJackson53



Category: We Are The Ants - Shaun David Hutchinson
Genre: Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, dark shit, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackson53/pseuds/MsJackson53
Summary: Marcus thought Henry was beautiful, even while he was lying beneath him screaming and bleeding.





	

Marcus thought Henry was beautiful, even while he was lying beneath him screaming and bleeding.

Marcus could hear Henry’s pleas and cries. He could feel his struggles and the heart beating rapidly against his own, the tears cutting their way down Henry’s round cheeks and the blood pooling around them. He could feel the hurt on Henry’s face, in himself.

But he pulled him close, wrapped himself around the warmth of Henry and all his hurt. He kept moving, in and out, in and out.

He was hurting Henry, he knew he was. But he wanted to feel Henry one more time; he wanted to be a part of him just one more time.

When he was done he stood above Henry’s broken body, lying in his own blood, trying to suppress the sobs that tore out of his throat and very being. He tried to close his legs, he tried to cover his tear stained face, and he even tried to stand. But Henry was too used, too broken.

A tear slipped down Marcus’s cheek. He turned and walked away, swearing to himself that it was the last tear he would ever shed.

…

Henry was being shaken. He could feel a warm hand on his cheek, another on his shoulder. He could feel stickiness on his face and beneath his body. 

Henry’s eyes opened to a blurry and disfigured world. A face swam above his own and hurt filled him. But it wasn’t any kind of hurt he had felt before, it was more than just pain, it was more than he could handle, more than he could hold inside himself. He cried. 

“Henry, Henry please, talk to me.”

Henry knew that voice. He knew the face that stared down at him and the hand that caressed his cheek.

“D-Die-go.” 

Henry’s voice was hoarse from screaming and his body was aflame with a fiery pain that he knew he would never truly be able to put out. His life, and his will to live it, suddenly seemed so impossibly far away.

“Diego, it-it hurts, God it hurts.” Tears poured down Henry cheeks and it felt like he could cry for the rest of his life, for as long as he felt this pain.

He could see Diego’s lips moving, his face creased with anger and sadness and so, so much guilt.  
It hurt. It hurt to see him, to look at him, to know that Diego loved a boy who was shattered and torn apart at the hinges of everything that made him want to live.

A boy who wasn’t sure he could ever love again.

Henry closed his eyes and let the hurt swallow him.

**Author's Note:**

> We Are The Ants was amazing and even though it hurts me to do this to Henry I just had to. Sorry and hope you enjoyed. P.S. The next chapters will be longer, I think.


End file.
